


The Whisky in his blood.

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Anger, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Past Relationship(s), lane is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus
Summary: Alex Smith is sent off to work as a farm hand and finds love on the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Smith had spent the night drinking and partying with friends, sure he had a huge test tomorrow but who cared all he wanted was the sweet taste of whiskey on his tongue. He stayed the night at his friends home he woke up when his friend shook him awake " wake up mate were late" Smith slowly got up and rubbed his head " damn iv got a killer hangover." Smith got up" I have to head home all my stuff there" Smith drove home sellout and unceremoniously yanked the door open. His parents were in the living room waiting for him, his father got up " Alex where have you been your late for school and for gods sakes your smell like alcohol have you been drinking!?" Smith shook his head " no of course not I just fell asleep at Trott's house I'm sorry" his dad grabbed the collar of his shirt " don't lie to me Alex this happens all the time you go to Trott's house and come back drunk off your ass and me and your mother are sick of it."

Smith moved his hand away " I'm only 17 what do you want me to do I'm just trying to have fun" his dad pulled him into the living room" it's too late Alex iv called my friend and your going to my friends farm in Georgia you'll learn how to grow up and be a man." Smith panicked " what? No way you can't just make me go to some farm in the middle of nowhere" his dad handed him a suitcase " start packing your leaving in the morning" Smith looked at the suitcase and stormed upstairs " I can't believe you're doing this." He packed his clothes and other things before calling Trott and Ross telling them what was going on, he mostly sulked the rest of the day and refused to eat dinner with his parents. The next morning he was woke up by his alarm he let his father throw his stuff in the back.

He was silent on the ride to the airport his dad spoke after a few minutes " Alex I know you don't want to go but this is the best thing we can do for you, David will be waiting for you at the airport when you land" after an hour drive Smith was on the next flight to Georgia. He took a long nap and was woken by the other passengers getting their things, he stretched and grabbed his bag "where the fuck do I go now?" He looked around until a man tapped him on the shoulder " Alex Smith?" He turned and nodded " yea are you David" the man nodded his head " yep I'm glad your dad sent you here I could really use the help now grab your things and follow me" he followed David into an old red truck he sighed and looked out the window as the fence posts flew by " so how's your dad been?"

Smith looked up " uh he's good I guess" David nodded " well that's nice he told me why he wanted you down here and I think it's a good idea" Smith shrugged " I don't see why all I was doing was being a normal kid hanging out with my friends" David laughed " iv got three kids ones a little younger than you." Smith sighed " I don't see what I'm going to learn from this" David had pulled up to a large gate with farmland all around the gate had, "Williams Farm," written across it. David looked at him " you will" he pulled into the driveway and got out " come on let's go " Smith grabbed his bags and followed David inside " this is your room" it wasn't bad it had a small bed and a tv there was plenty of room for him to move and put stuff. He sat his bags down " we'll have to get you some boots and work clothes but we can get that later" Smith nodded " alright " David left and shut the door behind him leaving Smith to his own thoughts he sat on his bed and sighed " what am I gonna do?"

(( NEW BOOK! I hoped you liked the first chapter comment what you think or what you want to see!))


	2. Chapter 2

Smith had spent an hour in his room unpacking his things, he finally got up an walked outside, he took a deep breath and sighed the hot air made his shirt stick to him " damn it's fucking hot" he took his shirt off and smiled " that's better" he decided to take a look around the farm. The first place he went was the stables he didn't see any horses just the pens they would be in he could hear shouting and headed towards the voices " Go Courtney Go!" " you can do it" the mix of voices could be heard clearly through the stable. He finally made it to a fence where a young girl was trying to break a horse " go go go!" he turned back to the voices two men and a girl maybe 10 years old. They were laughing and smiling until the young girl saw him, she nudged the oldest of the boys and pointed at him they all turned his way and glared for a few minutes before walking the other way.

Smith felt rejected and hurt but he didn't know these people he just stood there for a while until someone tapped his shoulder, he looked over he came face to face with the flank of a black mare the person giggled " up here " he tilted his head and shielded his eyes from the sun. She was short maybe 5"3 and had freckles her hair was a soft auburn and her skin a light tan color " my names Courtney what's yours" it took him a moment " uh Alex my names Alex" she smiled and shook his hand " it's nice to meet you Alex and ignore my brother, sister and Lane they don't like new people." Smith nodded " yea I can tell" she slowly got down and he laughed she barely came up to his chest " I don't mean to be rude but you're very short" she nodded " yea and you're freakishly tall and shirtless" he blushed " it's fucking hot I couldn't handle it" she smile and grabbed the horses bridal " come on I'll show you around the farm" he followed her to the stable she put him away and turned to walk towards the house " alright we'll start here" she walked to a small hill " down there's the creek we like to swim and fish down there" Smith nodded " alright what am I supposed to do here?" She smiled " you'll probably be helping with the heavy things like finishing the new barn and putting up more wire fences but I'm sure dad will keep you busy" Smith sighed and looked at the water " id love to go for a swim about now" Courtney patted his back " yea but we gotta keep moving" she leads him around the farm showing him the different animals they had she stopped at a small fenced in area " we found a fawn a little while back we've been raising him" Smith looked at the young spotted deer " let me guess, its names Bambi." She shook her head " no his names Reed" Smith laughed " that pretty clever did you think of that yourself?" Courtney shook her head " well kinda, I'm dyslexic so I use to see "deer" as "Reed" so I started calling him that and soon everyone agreed that was the best name for him."

Smith nodded and watched the fawn slowly move around he was so caught up with it he didn't hear someone coming until there were right behind him. Lane was standing beside Courtney talking about something to do with the tractor Lane looked up at him and smirked: " you know anything about tractors Big Ben?" Lane laughed and looked at Courtney who had elbowed him sharply " that wasn't very funny" Lane chuckled " aww come on you know it was and like iv said fifty times before he shouldn't be here your dad doesn't know what he's doing and he's hiring people like him who have never worked a farm before." Courtney grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down face to face " I don't care how many times you've said it stop being an asshole and I don't like it so get moving before I ram my foot up your ass" she let him go and he just scoffed " whatever have fun with the Brit"Smith glared at him as he walked away " that guys a dick" Courtney nodded " yea I know I dated him for three years" he looked over " really what happened" Courtney shrugged " I don't want to get into it, lets head back to the house before dad comes looking for you."

 

After they had gone back in and parted ways David was going him cloths and boots to wear while working " I dont want to see you walking around half naked this is a family business so put a damn shirt on" Smith nodded and pulled on a large burgundy shirt before following David to the kitchen for dinner. He took an open seat next to Courtney who handed him a plate " eat up Alex you're gonna need it for tomorrow" he didn't have to be told twice, he quickly dug into the mash potatoes and chicken at least what was left of it the others had beat him to the table but there was still plenty to go around. The only person he didn't see was Lane, he wasn't going to complain it was peaceful without him around Courtney softly elbowed him " let me introduce you to my brother Bryan and my sister Brittany" he smiled and waved at them " its nice to meet you" Brittany was more welcoming towards him then Bryan was. The room filled with a heavy tension as Lane walked in he looked up to catch his eyes glaring into him " hey BigBen your in my seat now move" Smith sat up straight and crossed his arms " should have gotten here sooner if you wanted this seat" Brittany grabbed a spare chair " come on Lane sit here its not a bit deal."

Lane growled and made sure to bump into Alex as he passed by him sharply knocking him with his elbow, this man was getting on Smiths last nerve and he didn't think he would be able to stand this guy much longer. The rest of the meal was silent until Lane cleared his throat " so uh BigBen" Smith cut him off quickly " my names Alex" Lane shrugged and smiled " anyways so you think you can come to this farm and get nice and cozy, well it doesn't work like that you can't just get drunk off your ass every night and party you have to work and I can't wait to see you crying to your daddy to let you come home" Smith slammed his fist onto the table " fuck off you don't know anything about me you piece of shit" Lane was in his face in a matter of moments and there were nose to nose about to start throwing punches when David stepped in " that's enough both of you, I don't want to hear you two squabbling like brats now clean up and get your asses to bed all of you." After the dishes had been cleaned Smith headed off to bed, Courtney stopped him mid-way " good job standing up for yourself Smith, you've got heart and I like that" Smith blushed and quickly headed to bed and getting ready for the long day ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

He was roughly woken the next morning by Bryan " come on get up you won't get breakfast if you don't get to the kitchen soon" Smith quickly sat up and began getting dressed, he put on a blue button up shirt blue jeans and boots before heading to the kitchen to eat. He looked around the kitchen was empty he scratched his head an sighed, David, stormed in " Alex do you know what time it is" he looked at the clock " uh 8:30?" David nodded " yea we've been up since 6 busting our asses while you slept now get outside Courtney needs your help" Alex quickly went to find Courtney who was beating fence posts into the ground, she saw him coming and smiled " good morning your a bit late" Smith hung his head in shame " yea I know" she patted his shoulder " don't worry about I'll have you up myself tomorrow I'm sure Lane didn't wake you like he said he did" Smith shook his head " no he didn't" Courtney grabbed a small bag and handed it to him " eat up and then we'll get these fence posts put up."

Smith sat down in the grass and quickly ate his biscuit and sausage " thanks for saving me some" she nodded " don't worry about it Alex everyone needs a friend" Smith smiled and stood up " ok so what's on the list today " Courtney looked up at him " mostly the fence its gonna stretch all the way to the cow pasture" he sighed " lets get started" she showed him how big of a hole to dig and how to keep the post upright while pouring dirt around it " that should hold it tomorrow we have to start putting the wire through so I suggest you watch me closely, we had a kid come in and about killed himself after he lost his grip on it and got tangled" Smith cringed " yea will do I don't want to go home in pieces." They shared a few laughs and got through the work quicker then he thought, with two people it was a lot easier Courtney wiped her forehead off " its almost time for lunch but I gotta check on Daryl first" Smith nodded " Daryl whos that" she pointed to the stables " that's the horse I broke yesterday I named him that last night" he followed her to the stables where Lane and Bryan were sitting on hay bales and smoking. Courtney waved to them and smiled " you guys seem to be working hard" they just nodded and watched them head to Daryl's pen, she grabbed a brushed and cleaned some stray dirt off of him " he's beautiful I love a horse like this" Alex watched her closely the horse seemed peaceful and almost dazed by her, he could see why " yea most beautiful horse iv ever seen" Courtney smiled " come on give it a try" he stepped inside and took the brush roughly grooming him. Daryl fidgeted and acted annoyed,she took his hand softly and guided him " you have to do it with long soft strokes it keeps them calm" Smith nodded and continued to let her guide him she took her hand away and watched as he moved the brush across his flank " there you go good job."

 

Bryan walked over " think dad will keep this one?" Courtney nodded " I hope so he's strong good for racing we could make a fortune off him if we breed him" Bryan watched " yea I think you're right and uh do you think you'll ever get back together with Lane or what" Smith cringed softly trying to ignore this conversation " no I don't think it could work out not after last time" Bryan sighed " you won't even talk to him about it what the happened between you two that's so secret" she glared at him " I don't want to talk about it, its between me and Lane he knows what he did" she filled Daryl's food and water bin and looked at Smith " lets head in its almost lunchtime" he put the brush back and silently followed her " uh I know its none of my business about what you two were talking about but I think you're making the right decision." Courtney looked up at him " yea just forget that ever happened" she went inside without another word he stood there for a moment before heading inside himself he saw Lane sitting in the seat beside where Courtney usually sat and he took the seat across the table, he could cut the tension with a knife and praying someone else would come in, It didn't take long for Bryan,Brittany and David to make it inside and soon Courtney was back carrying sweet tea, corn, and some pork chops. They all sat down except for Courtney she grabbed her chair and moved beside him, Smith smiled softly and sipped from his glass " this smells great" they all dug in it was quiet as they all ate David sat back and looked over at them " hows the fence going?" Courtney smiled " we've got our end done, Alex a fast learner some of his posts are straighter then mine" David chuckled " that's good hopefully tomorrow we can get the wire through there if Alex gets up early enough."

 

Lane snorted " good luck the lazy bastards like a fucking rock in the morning" Smith put his glass down " I'm not lazy I worked my ass off this morning" Lane continued to eat " sure you did I bet Courtney did all your fucking work"Smiths' eye twitched he wanted to reach across the table and bitch slap him but Courtney rested her hand on his shoulder " no Alex pulls his weight" David quickly cut the conversation short " good now finish eating we have more to do I want Bryan and Lane to head to town and get the wood for the barn, Courtney, Alex and Brittany can go take care of the animals" he got up and placed his plate in the sink before leaving. Everyone followed, washing their plate before heading out to there jobs Brittany smiled " I want to feed Reed today" Courtney nodded " ok we'll feed the pigs and cows" they separated and quickly got there supplies " come on lets get this done I want to go for a swim before it gets dark" Courtney wasted no time in showing him how to place the food in the troughs. They didn't talk much a few words here and there but mostly silence once he was done he went over to Courtney to help her finish " do you mind if I join you at the creek?" she shook her head " the more the merrier" he smiled and filled the last troughs " come on lets go " Courtney ran off towards the house with Smith slowly following her Brittany ran out the door and almost knocked him down " Sorry Alex' he smiled " don't worry about it but what can I wear I didn't bring any swimming trunks" she shrugged " just wear your pants that's what Bryan does" she quickly ran down the hill after that towards the cold, slow-moving stream.

 

He shrugged and headed to his room throwing his shirt on the floor and grabbing a towel before heading down the hill himself, he made it to the bank and kicked his boots off and sat down to get his socks off. He glanced up he could see Brittany and Courtney playing a little way up the creek his cheeks flushed softly her body was amazing every little bit of it was beautiful, he stepped in and made his way to them once he made it close enough he sent a shower of water onto the two of them. Brittany laughed and splashed back as Courtney covered her eyes from the water " get him Brittany" it didn't take long for a water fight to break out the three of them running around acting like small children in the middle of summer. Smith called a trues and slipped under the water letting it gush around him, he came back up for a breath of air and sighed " this is nice I could do this all day" Courtney smiled " I think we all could, so Alex tells us about England" he shrugged " well it rains a lot, its very different from here not all of it but some of its nothing but buildings and shops" Brittany nodded " it sounds nice but I could never leave the farm." Courtney placed her arm around her sister " c'mon you could see the world if you got away from here" she shrugged " yea but I like it here and I don't wanna leave" Courtney threw her hands in the air " alright whatever you say."

 

They swam for a few hours before it got dark and it was time for dinner, they ate peacefully not much conversation was had and the meal ended quickly. Smith stayed awake in his room for a while fighting himself, he bit his lips and slowly moved his hand down his pajama pants his large hand grasping his hard cock he softly closed his eyes and stroked himself but all his thoughts lead back to Courtney. Her touch, her sweet smile and her beautiful body his breathing became erratic as he stroked faster taking her in every way his mind could think of, he groaned as he thought of her on top of him rocking her hips and moaning out his name over and over. His hips bucked sharply as he came into his hand and onto the bed sheets, his breath slowed as he got up and grabbed the towel he used earlier he cleaned up the mess and tossed it in the corner before heading to bed and finally passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Smith had been at the farm for five months now, he works all the time lifting and moving heavy things his shirts were almost too small for him and most of the time he walked around shirtless. David didn't seem to mind now that he's been on the farm for a while, he was helping Courtney with the horse's when he caught her staring at him " you ok short stack seem kinda dazed" she nodded slowly and went back to work she seemed annoyed and flustered by everything. Courtney was struggling with the feed,he walked over and threw the sack over his shoulder with a simple smirk she laughed " you trying to show off Alex" Alex shook his head " no if I wanted to show off id do this" he lifted her up over his shoulder causing her to laugh and hit his back with her small fists " put me down you asshat" he dropped the feed and spun her around before gently placing her feet on the floor. She laughed and wobbled " damn you, Alex, now I'm dizzy" she grabbed him pushed him into the hay and giggled before falling over herself Smith looked over at her, her hair was frizzy and had strands of hay in it but her smile melted his heart. 

 

Smith placed his hand on her cheek and leaned forwards pressing their lips together in a soft passionate kiss, he pulled away and smiled " Courtney I love you" she quickly got up and ran out of the barn leaving Smith confused he got up and went after her " Courtney, I'm sorry please come back" he finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm " wait,please I'm sorry" he took a deep breath of air and sighed " I-I don't want to ruin our friendship but iv wanted you for so long I couldn't stop myself" Courtney looked up at him and sighed " Alex I love you too..well, I think I do" Alex hugged her tightly " don't force yourself into anything you don't want to, if you don't want to be with me you don't have to." She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair " your sweet Alex but we have to get back to work before we get in trouble" Alex nodded and smiling brightly as they made there way back to the barn.

The sky was getting darker and Alex heard thunder in the distance " sound like a storms heading our way" Courtney nodded " yea let's hurry before it comes down" they finished giving the animals food and water before heading outside " damn it's coming down" Alex grabbed the shirt he had on from earlier and held it over them as they made their way inside the house David, Lane, and Bryan where all inside watching the storm from the window. Courtney smiled " looks like we don't have to water the garden tomorrow " Land shrugged " yea maybe we can go into town tomorrow the fairs in town now I know you love it so what do you say we go out on a date?"

Courtney scoffed and went to the kitchen " not in your wildest dreams" Smith sat down on the couch Bryan looked at Lane " you really fucked up with my sister" Lane shrugged " she'll come back to me she loves me" Alex watched David leave " so what did you do that made her break up with you anyways Courtney doesn't get angry for no reason" Lane frowned " it's none of your business no dick" Alex growled " she says mine bigger" Lane grabbed Alex by the hair and yanked him up "what did you say bitch" He shoved Lane away " you fucking heard me" they were screaming at each other at this point Courtney and Brittany came into the living room " what's going on in here" Lane looked at Courtney " your sleeping with this mother fucker!?"

Courtney looked up at him " what no I'm not who told you that" Alex crossed his arms as Lane stomped around the living room " he did he told me that you said his dick is bigger then mine" Courtney covered her sisters ears and walked her to the kitchen before coming back " Alex what the fuck " he looked at her " I never said we were fucking" he just assumed I meant you" Courtney shook her head and went to finish cooking after dinner they all got up to go to bed Alex waiting for Courtney " hey I'm sorry about earlier I just wanted to piss him off" Courtney looked at him " I'll forgive you this time but don't do it again" she kissed his cheek and smiled " I'll see you in the morning"


End file.
